


Don't Say What You Mean

by windychimes



Category: Bastion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fall in love with him when he calls you 'Miss.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say What You Mean

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for tumblr user distressedgravy's birthday. Hope teenagerdom is treating you well, kiddo.

You fall in love with him when he calls you ‘Miss.’ He spends a week looking for you, clutching your harp guitar, keeping it safe, and when he gives it back to you, he calls you ‘Miss.’

Thank you, you say, when really you mean, I love you.

Welcome, he says back, and you wonder if he means, I love you, too.

He trundles off to do more work, always working, and Rucks asks, Sure you didn't drop that twangy thing on purpose? Just to see if he'd go after you?

You say, Shut up, when really you mean, Maybe.

—

You insist on fixing him up after the Terminals, even though you don’t know what you’re doing. Rucks gives you the basics, and that’s enough, and while he begrudgingly takes care of Zulf, you take care of the boy.

When he wakes, he looks at you, smiles, and says, Thanks, Miss.

Maybe he means, Thanks, I love you, or maybe he doesn’t, but you like to pretend.

You’re welcome, you return, and when he passes out again, you whisper, I’m glad you’re okay.

You really mean, I love you more than anything, but at this point, that goes without saying.

—

You dropped this, Miss.

He holds out a necklace, a gold chain with a shining blue stone. It’s not mine, you say, but you take it anyway.

It is now, he says, and those big hands of his gently clasp it around your neck. He kisses your cheek and leaves without another word, and you’re too stunned to say, Thank you, while really meaning, I love you.

But maybe you don’t have to say the things you mean-but-don’t anymore.

From behind you, you hear Rucks say, Boy’s gotten pretty suave, and Zulf agrees with an, You know, I’m actually impressed.


End file.
